A soldier never questions orders
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Kenny had never really knew what to do with his life. Always stuck behind a book and reading about adventure, when it comes times to actually have opportunity to start his own, will he be able to take it? Follow Kenny through battles and challenges of self discovery as he tries to set a unforgettable legacy. Warning: contains boyxboy
1. The test

**Hi everyone and thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic. It's my first time writing a Divergent fanfic and I hope it's not too bad. Anyway, I will post a warning with each chapter of the story as I do with all my others and hope you enjoy. If you do, please follow or favourite =) Hope you have a nice day/night wherever you are! ****Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of extreme violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.****

* * *

_I better start from the beginning. Hi I'm Kenny Jones. Not Ken doll. Not Ken. Kenny. I'm sixteen which means I've finally come of age. Which I wish would never of happened. I wish I had just never been born, just because of today. How would I describe myself? A prisoner. That's how. Stuck here in hell but being celebrated and praised, reminded by others how much of a disappointment I would be if I ever actually fucking managed to escape! That's what I was stuck in! A hell of guilt and reminders... but I had a chance to escape. I have a chance to get away. I just needed to be brave enough to take the key and do it._

Kenny slowly set down his pen from scribbling into the ancient pages of the leather bound book. It's brown leather was engraved with ancient symbols which had been placed there by his mother. He slowly turned his head to gaze out the window as the light caught on his bronze face. He placed his head into his hand as he stared at his entrancing reflection in the window. His multicoloured eyes were almost impossible to describe. He hated them. The freakish look that they had, the questions he would get from everyone else about them.

You see, Kenny had Heterochromia.

Though he liked to hide the fact that his eyes were weird, he could never really hide their strange nature. The one on the right was settled upon on a faint amber, like liquid running gold, though every now and then when it bathed in sunlight it would glow even brighter. However the one on the left was set in a deep emerald jewel colour, occasionally it would look sea green, but only when they had been in the light for too long. But those were always the preference that they took. His mother had said that it meant that he got the best from both of her and his father... and he liked the fact that he had such a part of his parents showing... but it was just the comments, the way that people thought the weird colour defined him.

He wished the rest of him was that interesting. His lightly tanned body was lean and smooth to the touch. A pair of skinny leather jeans clamped tightly around his legs while he wore a dark green polo shirt. A studded black belt hung loosely through the holder of the jeans. He was only dressed like this because of the fact that he was by himself. Had he been anywhere else, he would have had to be in his factions regular clothing. A sapphire blue suit jacket, regulation shined black shoes, pressed black trousers and clean, respectable button up shirt. But for the reason of the fact he was by himself, that was why he allowed himself the freedom of being what and who he wanted, just for this small while.

Yeah... just these last few minutes before it was decided who and what he belonged to.

He shook his head and ran a hand through the thick locks of hair. Stress evident as he shuddered, letting out a pained and exhausted sigh. His ruffled blond hair stuck up in defiant spikes. Yes he was a natural blond... his mother wouldn't let him dye his hair.

Now a lot of people would think: What sixteen year old cares what their mother tells them that they can't dye their hair. Well it mattered to him so that was all that was to it. His room wasn't much. A single bed which had a soft silk quilt which Kenny could just sink into when he was tired after a very long day of listening to his teachers preach onto him. The walls of his room were painted crimson with black scripted writing which moved in delicate patterns. Something which he had studied and translated from the pages of a history book. The same saying painted over and over again; _two halves to make a whole. _Two large glass door wardrobes stood either side of a small desk with a mirror. A silver crop pattern moved around it while a cold white chair with soft cushions was placed in front of it, where Kenny was encouraged to spend most of his time studying.

His whole room was based around elegance and beauty. Though the thing that stood out most in the room was the expanding length of books shelves and plant pots. "Honey? Are you ready-"  
"Just a bit longer Mom!" He called out, standing suddenly and looking down horrified at his clothes. If she saw him wearing this...

He scrambled out of the leather jeans as quickly as he could knowing his mother wouldn't wait much longer.

After all, she was as terrified about this as he was.

"Is this because you're scared about the test?" Her voice came softly against the door.

Kenny didn't stop as he scoured into the last pieces of his clothes, pulling his suit jacket on and doing up his shirt. Only taking a calm breath when he had got himself and his reflection nothing less than absolutely perfect... perfect except for the deep frown which was etched onto his handsomely beautiful face. He hated that she knew the fact that he was so worried about his choice...But then again, it wasn't as though he could even explain to anyone why he was so freaking worried about this test. He couldn't tell anyone around him because he was as distant as possible from all other Erudite kids, and after all, it wasn't as though he really could ask his Mom about what the best choice would be.

She would always say that she would be the last person that Kenny should be talking to about the test.

You see, his mother hadn't chosen Erudite as a faction that she had wanted to live in... more like _needed _to live in. She had run from Amity, trying to escape her abusive step father... one who had constantly beaten and tried to crush her. No one had believed her, because the bastard had been one of the most sincere and genuine guys in the faction. They had called her delusional. Mad. Pushed her off as completely insane and called her the factions most infamous child. Showing such a blackness in her heart to target one of the nicest men with such horrible lies...

Amity's dark child they called her.

Where as in Erudite, she was now celebrated as one of the most accomplished and working minds that the faction had to offer. They celebrated the way her mind worked to accomplish new ways of achieving true ingenuity and intelligence among the others. They all exclaimed that she should have been born directly into the faction. But what they didn't celebrate... was Kenny. Or his father.

His mother had come to Erudite, having made the choice to commit to the faction for a new life... only to find out that by the time she had passed all her initiation tests to finally be accepted by the others, that Kenny's father had already left the faction and was dead on the streets.

To be specific, Kenny's mother had made the decision herself, sixteen years and nine months ago today.

Meaning that she had come to Erudite, already pregnant with her son.

But now here he was, dreading the horror of the day ahead of him... dreading-

The door opened and Kenny threw himself onto his bed, taking a formal seat and looking up at his mother, who ignored the flustered look on his face. She knew what the boy got up to in his spare time, if he wasn't reading some daring fairytale book which he hid inside the cut covers of his school books, he was dressing up in his own clothes and writing down in his journal about what was going through his head.

Her curtain of platinum blond hair was kept in a tight ponytail down her back. Like her son, she wore a completely dark blue blazer over a sapphire coloured dress. Her heels clicked loudly along the floor as she fixed her son with a knowing and kind smile. "Hey." She whispered softly and took a seat, wrapping her arm around him, hopefully putting her words into the gesture to show just how much she truly loved him. Did he really think that she wouldn't recognise just how much he was struggling painfully with his decision? He was absolutely miserable here in Erudite! Sure he was one of the best students... when he wasn't distracting himself with some written novel. But that didn't mean anything! "You know, you really shouldn't worry that much. Just let it happen, if the test tells you something other than Erudite, then just... let it be." She smiled kindly.

She curled her arm around his and stood, smiling at both of their reflections. "I'll be proud of you either way darling." She kissed his head sweetly before looking between them. Her caramel gold eyes stood proud and true to the feelings which were inside of her. Her peachy soft skin radiated like many of the others around. "Now, let's go before you end up missing it."  
"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" Kenny murmured sarcastically.

_**-Break-**_

You would have thought that there may have been some mystical journey of self development on the way to the test wouldn't you? That Kenny may have actually discovered something relate-able, that no matter what happened, he would be okay in what ever choice he made... but no. All he could think on the way there was the fact he couldn't stand being around such know-it-all brats such as the Erudite, genius idiots! How he fight against ever going to become one of the faction-less and how he would take what he wanted...

However the last thought was swamped with guilt of imagining his mother at home without him.

"Next please."

After all, would she be al'right by herself?

"Excuse me."

After all, what if-

"Hey. Kid!"

Kenny looked up slowly into the room as someone was frowning down at him. "Hey bookworm, come on. I haven't got time for this. We haven't got long and I want to get going back home A.S.A.P."  
"And they say chivalry is dead." Kenny muttered as he walked into the room and laid down to rest on a nearby chair. "So I drink and begin some great and trying mental test."

The man rose an eyebrow, his hair was an ink black and his eyes were just as cold as midnight in winter. Kenny wouldn't normal have felt that intimidated, but instead, being surrounded by a full room of that reflection did make him feel slightly more on nerves than usual... as if he hadn't been scared already about what he was about to find out.

"Pretty much yeah." He held out a small glass full of a clear liquid. Easing himself back into the chair gently and easing with the other man slowly rubbing out the tension in Kenny's tight muscles arms. "Just try to breathe okay?" The man said quietly.  
"Fine..." Kenny took another long and shuddering breath before downing the contents off the glass.

For a moment he felt as though he was going to be sick and bring up his insides. "God damn it. What the hell is in that stuff-" He slowly looked around again, but this time the room was completely empty. No man. No door. Just his reflection as the world felt as though it was about to start spinning and never going to stop. "So this is it huh?" He rose an eyebrow and walked forward towards the reflection. Studying the way that his eyes shined out more defiantly than ever before.  
"Well what were you expecting Alice."

His mouth dropped open as he watched his reflection smirk at him. "What, cat got your tongue Alice?" He laughed.  
"Yeah, you're right. The sight of myself talking is really fucking horrific." Kenny rolled his eyes and lent his weight slightly before resting his hand on his hip. "I'm so shocked. I was at least hoping that this may or may not be forward."  
"Well, little Alice, you seem to have that tail raised between those legs quite high."  
"I have the claws to match." Kenny's glare flared like the burst of the angry sun.  
"You could just turn around right now, go away and pretend that this never happened. Go back to mummy and pretend that you got Erudite. You know. Play it safe, just like she did."

Kenny's fist slowly closed.

"I mean, you could just follow the easy route out like her."

His eye widened fractionally as his nostrils flared.

The reflection grinned. "After all, for a ball-less, nerdy, freak like you, that's the option you should take isn't it?" He smirked even deeper. "Just like your cowardly mother. You take after her most... right?" It laughed.  
"I take after my mother al'right." Kenny growled. His fist tightly gripped angrily. "I took her courage!"

He punched his fist out through the reflection, swiping it out the way of the convulsing mirror and went head first into it.

He hadn't expected on the other side of it to find a choice between a book or a large dagger. A smaller and younger version of himself, smiling up with a great look of expectation. Those young eyes full of such hope... such greatness. "Chose for me." The boy said quietly and simply.  
"What... the... hell?" Kenny wondered.  
"Choose." The young version said once again.

A book or a dagger?

What the hell was with that?

But it was obvious straight away which one he should chose. Because he understood what this all meant; all those years looking for an answer, some clue in any of the other factions on which one to chose. Where to stand strong. Where to prove himself and actually make a home... He had hoped that his mother would have just given him the answer, or that his father would have been around to even guide him a bit more.

But now it made sense to him.

He took the dagger with the book and took a crouch in front of himself. Giving a caring smile as he reached out his spare hand. "I can't decide that for you." The boy looked down sadly though Kenny lifted the boy's chin back up to hold his gaze. "Neither can Mom. You just have to do, what will make you happy." He smiled sadly. "No parental figure or anyone else will ever be able to do that for you."

He held up the dagger and the book. "I want you to know that it will be okay. No matter however it turns out, there will always be a future for you."

The younger version of him smiled and lunged forward in a hug, wrapping arms around himself.

"Easy there!"

Kenny hadn't even realised he had woken back up till the black haired man was stood over him again, speaking softly and patting his back gently and rubbing his thumb across Kenny's spine. "Come on, that's it. Catch your breath. There you go." The man nodded. "Strange results, but it seemed as though you certainly have prospects... not for one faction or two, but three."  
"Uh... excuse me?" Kenny frowned deeply.  
"I mean, I've heard of cases where people don't fit into any category at all... but this isn't divergent. You came out with three definite results." The man sat next to Kenny, giving him a cold glass of water and sprinkling slightly on the younger boy's beading brow. "It seems straight forward... You took the book which is a sign that you would join Erudite. You went into the mirror and grabbed the dagger, even though you had the chance to turn away... brave. A lot of many others wouldn't have taken those two options. Both were signs that you should belong to Dauntless. Then finally, you were confronted by one of your most trying times. I guess you had a tough upbringing? Scared about which factions right?" Kenny just nodded when the man paused. "You could have just given the boy an order which would have led into another simulation to test further, but you were kind to yourself. Kind in one of your most trying memories. Kind when you were filled with such anger... sign of Amity."  
"Like Mom." Kenny whispered with wide eyes.  
"Over all... your results are quite close. Well for those three anyway."  
"Which one rated the highest."  
"By half a percent...Dauntless."  
"Dauntless?" Kenny frowned. He hadn't even given Dauntless a second thought! Never even considered it! He had just guessed that he would get shoved back towards Erudite and left in that expanding library of hell forever, always the one to read the books of adventure, never one to live it.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you further. Hey, at least you're not Divergent. Right?"  
"Right." Kenny nodded and curled his fingers around the edge of the bed. _Erudite, Dauntless or Amity... What the hell am I going to do. _Kenny groaned as he slumped forward, resting his head on his knees. "I just had hoped... I'd get one dead on answer."  
"Hey, remember what you said in there." The man tried to offer another smile. "It's going to be your choice. You seem like a bright kid... and not just because you're from Erudite. Listen, maybe... you was pretty quick in there. You can give it one more try if you want?"  
_'No. Not happening.' _Was what Kenny wanted to say, but something inside of him was still curious. "Just think about what is important to you kid." He smiled. "Just have a good long think." He patted Kenny's back before the blond stood shakily and left the room.

Three choices, each one just as confusing as the next... Why couldn't it have just been one damn simple answer!


	2. Choosing my fate

**Hi everyone and thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic. Hope you have a nice day/night wherever you are! ****Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of extreme violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.****

* * *

_**-Kenny's pov-**_

I looked around slowly as I stood among the reflections of myself. _"Come on wimp."_ They whispered with anger as they watched me back away slightly. My blood was set cold with the feeling of a vicious winter in my bones. _Fear. _I thought in the back of my head, though I kept my fist closed tightly and my breathing flowing constantly. They all moved through the refracted glass, watching me as though I was some trained animal about to pounce. _"Come on kid. Okay so you made it this far. We all know you showed some balls. But really. Isn't that as far as you can go? You're nothing more than a Nerd."_

_SMASH_

I watched the shards of the mirror rain down in front of me.

_"What is waiting for you out there really? A sweetly kind Farmer?"_

_SHATTER_

Blood dripped from my knuckles as my hand became heavy with the weight of a weapon. My anger personified into pure loathing of myself. I wanted to scream out for this to stop. It felt as though the voices around me and the growing darkness from the gaps in place of my own conscious were tearing my head apart!

_"Or can you put that anger into some real use?"_

My own voice rang through me, making me pause as the long spiked dagger in my hand pierced and stabbed deeply into the air. Pausing just above the reflection of myself. My own images, staring and smirking with folded arms with a loud chuckle. _"That's right. You may have your mother in you. But there is certainly something else there." _It chuckled. The image slowly turning on the spot... for a moment, I thought I saw the sharp teeth of a canine resting on my own lower lip. _"You think Mummy dearest is the only person you come from. That you only have your soul? You come from two people you fucking moron!_ as suddenly I watched my own mismatched eyes glow brightly. _"Oh come on Kenny! You're smarter than that! Now chose."_

I stood, trying all my might to go against the fury in my muscles. To go against the inferno of rage that was exploding out of my heart. I wanted to destroy this voice. To make it shut up once and for all. "I won't fall into line." I whispered, shaking my head and glaring myself down.  
_"You will fight whether you like it or not!" _My voice barked loudly making me back away as the colour in it's eyes glistened brighter and more harshly. Black fur sprouting as it screamed agonised through it's breaking and fracturing bones.

_What... the... fuck? _I thought before screaming and backing up from the enormous wolf which was coming my way with barred teeth. "H-Hey! Easy there!" I raised my palm up, almost dropping the dagger. The muzzle of the wolf was already stained with blood and I could feel my anger surging towards me. _People say that in the past that they have faced against a large dog in their test. _I recalled in the back of my head.

The wolf lunged and what happened next made no freaking sense to me.

My body reacted on instinct as I threw my body onto the over grown dog, knocking us both to the side and skidding along the darkness floor. My legs wrapped quickly around it's neck and I held the dagger under it's throat tip while it began to whimper and pant. _How the hell did I just do that? _I thought in the back of my head as the tip of the dagger was even more dangerously close to slicing it's throat open. _You need me! _I could feel the anger as it thrashed about harder. This wolf... it was more than just from the test. It was me. The wolf was a symbol of the anger inside of me... the fury I kept pent up from feeling so different. From being taunted by the other Erudite kids. For coming from a mother who was a transfer... _For being a freak. _It agreed with me.

My arms shook trying to keep the grip around it's thick neck. "Oh look a doggie!" A voice called loudly.  
"It's not a dog you farm hand! It's a wolf. You can tell that by the muzzle, the size and the fur-"

I slowly turned my gaze up and stared at the strange two visions of kids.

It was clear what factions they were from. Erudite and Amity...

A cold feeling set harder in my chest and I felt the wolf beneath me stop for a second.

I stared down at the amity kid first. Watching the way a perfect and blissful smile played over it's lips.

Before a cold smirk grew over my own.

"I'll be kind and give you a gift." I smiled at the kid who watched the dark and cold look in my eyes.

The Erudite kid had already begun to pick up on my body language.

"A smart bit of advice." I continued and watched as both began to back up slightly. "Run." I whispered and let go off my hold on the wolf as it lunged forward.

Throwing my dagger after it to make sure while it took one down, the other went down with it.

But everything darkened just before the blood curling scream escaped from the mauled Amity and the pained shriek from the stricken Erudite

I slammed my head into my hands as I sat up quickly in the seat. A strong pair of hands once again landing on my shoulder and encouraging, yet setting a calming pace for me to follow. "Three times." I whispered with a snarl. "Three times now it's ended the same way!" My chest hurt from having to repeat the test so much. That was my last chance! That was the last fucking chance I had to get a clear answer! And yet it had just been the same as the last three times I had repeated that test!

Jonathan, my instructor had whispered that if I had the heart for it, I could go back in there, once again having offered me the chance to repeat the test to try and get a clear answer again. But now I was out of time. I had repeated the test, (which I shouldn't have even done in the first place! But who cares. In this world, you have to take every advantage you are given and use it!), So sue me! I went against the rules! Anyone else would have done it if they had the back bone to do it to! Besides! I had come this far and I demanded an answer! For once in my life I was going to get a freaking answer!

"Well... this time, you proved yourself against Amity, but it's tainted by the fact you knew what was going on." Jonathan sighed.  
"A-Again." I whispered as I went to take the blue liquid glass but this time a hand clamped around my wrist.  
"No more." He whispered shaking his head slowly. "You're going to make yourself sick."  
"But still I have three choices! How can that be! Your stupid test was supposed to tell me which faction to chose!"

I staggered out of the seat and stumbled back against the wall. My skin was clammy and was beading faintly with sweat. My stomach churned and ached as a fire coursed through it. "I didn't come h-here." I mumbled and stuttered on my words as everything was beginning to spin further and further around me. The walls and image of Jonathan in front of me were distorting and stretching, making me even more nauseous.

His arms looked like long stretches of harvest grain as he reached out and land them to rest on my shoulders. "You just have to accept it... you're a form of Divergent kid." He sighed. "I've never seen a form of it like you, but at the end of the day it's not going to change!" He looked around at his watch. I had been in here fifteen minutes now. "People will begin to get suspicious." He growled quietly, frowning deeply. "Al'right kid. You say you Erudite. That's what you tell when you get asked what you were shown in the test. You can't trust anyone. Not your Mom. Not anyone in your faction. Tell anyone and you are dead... Divergent is still Divergent and that means that you will be a target too." Jonathan's dark eyes seemed to hold some familiar pain.  
"Y-You. Fucking- idiot." I growled then slumped forward as my own hand clamped over my mouth and I vomited onto his chest.

Got damn it I felt like crap... so this is why people didn't repeat the test huh?

The last thing that I remember before I passed out was my journal falling out my jacket pocket and Jonathan almost dropping me to the ground in complete and... It almost felt as though suddenly he was holding me in a fearful surprise. "Kenny Jones? That's not possible!" He whispered.

_**-Break Third person-**_

The slow sun began to rise and split past the cold breaking cloud covered expanse above, which had dotted out the stars over night. The lightning and thunder had fallen away and been lost to the distance breaking storm. The flakes of snow had begun to fall a lot more viciously now that it was coming even closer towards the end of the term and during the season but again, with the mornings heat had been blasted away without any complete mercy.

Kenny sat up bolt right as his scream shook the house hold. He could feel his vocal chords stretching out making the walls almost rattle as cracks desired to course through them. He kicked violently with as much force as he could muster with both good leg to get his constricting quilts away. He didn't want anything on him. It felt like the quilt had become some kind of constricted cobra around his body.

Not again. He thought as tears began to stream down his cheeks. His hands clamped over them as his breath seemed to stutter. His heart was a flutter with uncontrolled panic which the nightmare had stabbed into him. He really need to get his Mom to help him with these nightmares. The boy thought as he ran a hand through his damp and shaggy locks of silky hair only to collapse back against his bed as he passed out again.

For a couple of hours, that's how he remained. In and out of conciousness. Fighting for dominance out of his haunting nightmares. The medication which regulated his test, fighting to get out of his systems as he sweated it out.

Kenny quickly realised that in the future. He should just listen to the advice of others and quit while he was ahead.

He groaned as sunlight flooded over my eyes lids. The pain in his head was worse than the time he had sneaked his way into the chemical lab, inside the main educational building and created an artificial vodka... That had been one real hell of a night. Thankfully which he didn't remember... but he remembered the hang over. It went a lot of something like how he was feeling now! Though back then, it was still as though he was a completely different person. He had been going through his rioting phase. Shouting to his mother about how much he hated the others in Erudite. How they should all take their beakers and cut themselves on them before jumping from the highest part of the fence and smashing against the ground... After the head of his faction had heard about that, he had almost been forced into being faction-less. Before Kenny's mother had got him shoved onto anti-depressants by the medical office.

But the main point was.

This was worse than a freaking hang over!

He turned over and felt a cold hand press onto the side of his face as it dripped almost frozen droplets of water onto what felt like his steaming skin. The fingers moved fallen locks of hair out of his, pink tinged, fluttering eyes as the silhouetted room became evident around him. The sun came through the curtains casting an almost sunrise glow colour around the normally winter white room. "Hey baby." A familiar voice sounded as the cold caress moved into the clumps of his hair. Breaking them apart and undoing the small knots which had begun to form. "How are you feeling?"  
"Ugh..." He growled with a zombie moan into his pillow. Trying to push his head further into the soft material to block out the sunlight as his mother opened the curtains and let the cold breeze wash over him further.  
"You are so much like your father." She laughed gently.  
"Huh?" Kenny's head shot up at that and he quickly watched how she took control of her startled face.  
"Come on honey. You better get changed and have a shower. Then... it's time." She sighed softly.  
"Ugghhh." He growled and slumped back into my pillow, trying with all my controlled might to forget the hell which I was in.

It only felt like a few minutes that he was able to push himself back into the forgetful blackness of limbo dreams but his mother just called back up to him. "I don't hear moving!" She shouted but then paused as Kenny heard her take a step at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kenny?" Her voice called from down stairs, more cautious now. Worried. He almost missed it as the sound of the voice completely as the sound of wind whipping against the now sun bathed windows seemed to be the most dominant noise. "You're going to be late sweet heart." His mother continued, he could hear the worry behind her tone more than anything else.

"Fine." He growled, finally giving up to the reality of his situation and sat up and swung his legs out the side of his bed.

"Okay." The uncertain reply came after a while.

He glanced out the window and waited for the sound of a car pulling out the driveway and fading down the road before he finally shook his head. _Mom probably has to go check out a few things in the main building first. _Kenny thought bitterly. _Faction before blood._ He sighed then ran a hand through the mess of blond fringe and massaged his scalp gently as blinked a couple of times, trying to keep the sleep at the bay of his vision. It wasn't as though he really even had anything planned for his choice anyway.

But either way, he wasn't going to get anything done sitting around here and moping all day. He thought to himself and sighed before pushing himself to his feet and letting the last bit of blanket slowly slide away from his bare figure and slide to the floor.

The cold air brushed of his exposed body and his arm went defensively around his torso in reaction. He wasn't really against the cold, but he certainly didn't exactly leap with joy over the fact, when it was. But now as he ran his hand down his smooth and lean torso, tracing the goosebumps as he went, he couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. Something important, seemed to just not be there for him. But touch was something he had found himself questioning about, a lot more lately. How it could provide something of a clue to him. Something he just couldn't quite explain factually. Oh it felt good. Who gave whatever else a crap. He would just figure that out along with everything else in his head.

Something just about how a touch could move across his skin... it intrigued him how it could set his nerves a light all the more brightly.

He shook his head free of the thought and stumbled to the nearby bathroom, taking a small glance at his slightly pale reflection and bed head before turning the heat up in the shower and blasting the water in a large jet stream.

He was barely able to stop himself from letting the small gasp escape his lips as he let the warm water run over his face and sink into his bones. The warmth spread through him, rapidly chasing away any lingering cold. "Just get through today." He said quietly to himself. "Just a step at a time."

_**-Break, back to first person-**_

I had tried to drag out the shower and getting changed for as long as I possibly could have. But it wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't going to change the fact that I had to make my choice and go to the ceremony.

But even so... it didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy my last few minutes with my Mom as we made our way up and took our seats. Taking comfort in each other's company for what may have been the last time.

I had absolutely no want or need to be called up there... but one thought which nagged in the back of my head was. _'what would my dad say if he was here?'  
_"A penny for your thoughts?" My mother wondered.  
"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. Not daring to meet her questioning gaze and making sure to keep my voice low enough that no other member of my faction around us would hear our conversation. This was something that we had perfected.  
"I think that question would be better suited more for you." She smiled out the corner of my eye and I gave a slight frown.  
"Don't avoid my question."  
"Okay, okay." She sighed and looked down ever so slightly. "I'm happy here baby. Erudite... it's a good place. It's not a bad place anyway. Better than what and how I was treated in Amity." She gave a small scoped look over to those who were all laughing and smiling each other in the large corner of the room and I followed her gaze ever so slightly.

Each faction was shoved into the stands and stone seats of the room. Pressed together under the symbols of our factions and awaiting the dreaded moment where we would make choices. "You know... if you was going to chose-"  
"Don't." I growled, not letting her finish that statement.  
"All I'm saying is... no matter what your choice baby. I will always be here for you-"  
"Faction before blood." I kept my same cold and hard tone. Keeping back my quiet tears as I watched them beginning to take their stance at the front. Slowly preparing to read off the list of names to call forward each and every sixteen year old.  
"Since when have you ever listened to the rules which were given to you." My Mom chuckled lightly but fell quiet as she felt one rogue tear break away and splash her palm. Her hand squeezed mine comfortingly. "Kenny-"  
"Okay everyone!"

Our gazes locked forward as a man slowly took his stance with a gleaming silver knife.

"Okay... be brave baby." My mother whispered.  
"What?" My mother rose a confused eyebrow and looked at me out the corner of my eyes as my own began to blur with the ideas and memories of what happened during the test.  
_Amity.  
_"I said be brave is all. I know that no matter what choice you make, it will be the right one. You just have to be brave in what you're choosing-"  
_Erudite.  
_"I will always have faith in you... be brave baby."  
_Dauntless._

My eyes flickered from one bowl to the next.

_Divergent._

My palm began to grow sweaty.

I watched person after person begin to rise from their seat in each faction. Taking it turn after turn to make their choice in faction.

_Faction-less._

"Dauntless."

Cheers.

"Erudite."

Applause.

"Amity!"

Roars and a field of smiles on a crowd.

Each one cheered loudly as they made their way back to the seat they came from. Hugging their parents, family and friends.

_I don't have friends._

"Kenny Jones!"

My breath caught and my mother quickly gave me an encouraging push on my back as she helped me stand on weak and wobbly legs. "Come on." The man at the front nodded as I took each step slowly till I was stood in front of the vary of bowls. Staring deeply into the earth soil. Listening to the hiss of coals on the far smouldering fire. Staring at the way droplets of blood remained on each and every bowl in some way. _I barely even have a family. _My thoughts continued.

The image of the wolf from my test flashed through my mind. Howling deeply through my soul as I took the knife and stared up into the eyes of the man... _No way._

The man... he was Jonathan?!

Those ink black eyes stared through me as I looked at the way he was tensed. _Come on kid. Make your decision. _His eyes seemed to say. _No regret._

_No fear. _My thoughts whispered to me as I sliced the dagger across my palm.

I stared deeply at the Erudite and Amity bowl. Watching the way that blood seemed to have been set so precisely in it.

The droplets of blood form deeper in my palm.

_Be brave baby. _My mother's voice echoed in my head.

It began to warmly slide down the side of my hand.

_What would my father do. _My thoughts whispered.

I looked back up to Jonathan one last time.

We both gave a slow nod.

I thought of all the times my mother had given me such kindly and supported smiles when we talked about this.

I closed my eyes and blocked the world out as I made my decision.

_Taking my life into my own hands._

My blood fell through the air.

_I hope you're proud dad._

The sound of my blood sizzling filled the air among shock and whispers.

"Dauntless!" A voice roared.

I turned back in time to watch the Dauntless rise from their seats and roar excitedly, pumping their fists into the air and one rushing forward towards me. Clapping his hands on my shoulder and smiling. "You did it." He whispered. Clapping my shoulders eagerly. "Welcome to Dauntless." Others cheered, pulling me towards the array of seats.

One handed me a plaster which I placed on curtly before gazing back over at mother.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I watched the dark look in her eyes surface. Pain spilling over as she turned her head away from me and locked it on the floor.

She... couldn't even look at me.

"Faction... before... blood." I growled, not allowing others to see my tears and I turned my back on Erudite.


	3. You jump I jump Jack!

**Hi everyone and thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic. Hope you have a nice day/night wherever you are! ****Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of extreme violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.****

* * *

I could feel the way the Erudite faction bore glares into my back like daggers... which I more than gladly returned in abundance. They still cheered whenever someone joined or chose their own faction, but I had embarrassed them. It's bad enough that I wasn't just a transfer from their faction, but I was the _first _of the whole ceremony to get the hell out of that prison which they called a faction. I had disgraced them and there by my mother.

The woman who had told me that she would support any choice I made was still staring dead ahead of her, her face an impassive mask of shock as she wouldn't even look at me.

She had been a great liar, right up to the last moment.

"Dauntless!"

Those around me rose to cheer another transfer from Erudite. The third one to be exact. Even they received less of a glare than me now. No. I would be marked now by them. But who gave a crap! I would never have to deal with any of them ever again as long as I lived. I would never have to even see them! I was free!

I... was free.

As Jonathan smiled gently out to those in the audience, he glanced in my direction for a second. Thanking everyone for coming and making their choice. He carried on to spout a bunch of crap about how he hoped we all enjoyed life in our new factions and how we would find our place in our society.

I only found myself coming out the darkness of my thoughts when I heard a eruption of cheering and whoops coming from all those around me. The Dauntless had all risen from their seats and began to hurtle themselves out of the room as fast as they could. Not looking back as they cheered louder and louder the more that they picked up pace into a full out sprint down the narrow stair entry way.

_Take a look kid. _My thoughts whispered to me excitedly. _No more Erudite. No more questioning where you belong. You've made your choice. Time to prove yourself to these people. Get going and don't linger. _

But even as I turned to leave. I paused and stared back to my mother one last time.

I knew she was looking at me out the corner of her eye. I knew that she would be listening out to see if I tried to call good bye to her.

But I only had one thing to say.

"Faction before blood right?"

With that I turned my head sharply and went sprinting out the door after those who I now would call my own faction.

_**-Break-**_

I followed the sound of whooping and cheering as I came to the main stair corridor. Hurling myself over the balcony and landing in a crouch on the railing as I slid down the oak bar of the stairwell banister. A few whistles met me as I came skidding to my feet and shakily stood back up, wondering what the hell had it been which had just made me able to do that... or even given me the confidence and defiance in the first place _to _do it. "Fancy moves nerd." A voice called out to me.

I looked up with a vicious glare towards where the sound of the voice had escaped to. But was only surprised to see the look of slight admiration shined at me as one of the Dauntless born nodded and nodded his head towards the last few steps before running and hurtling himself over the amount and going rolling to the ground.

_Wow... sixteen years in Erudite, I never received so much as a look from others... five minutes in Dauntless... Huh. Go figure. _I shrugged to myself and took the last few steps normally, my legs were still shaking ever so slightly and I didn't want to push it. To the others, I was still the first transfer. I mean. Even the other Erudite gave me disgusted looks as they tried to run next to me.

But every time they did, I just tried to push as much distance between us as possible.

It felt so free and great to run like this. Hitting the streets and watching as the group of us poured in and out of the alleyways, making like bees towards the iron girders which lead up towards the railway line-

"They can't be serious." A boy next to me whispered as he came to take a calm breath stop.

He was wearing a white and black shirt uniform. His hair was a dark, dirty blond, eyes which were a slight startling blue and pale skin. His teeth were set in a gritted growl as he watched the others around him, beginning to shoot nervous glances while the Dauntless all chuckled and listened out for something which the rest of us transfers didn't recognise as of yet. "Something tells me, that the Dauntless are always serious to the point of it being deadly." A voice among the crowd responded.  
"What's the problem Joffrey! Cat got your tongue! Or are you scared already!"  
"Shut it!"

The blond boy gritted his teeth. _Candor. _I thought. But I could already tell. Those eyes were full of lies. Not truths. They were cold and dark. Something about him radiated an aura as though he wanted to go back there and punch the lights out of each and every voice of matching clothes like him. _He hates his own faction. _I smirked as I watched his eyes turn on the other Dauntless. "Well, breaks over." I grinned.

I felt his eyes scour over me before I gave a direct smirk to his face and reached up onto the first hole in the iron, like the rest of Dauntless were doing. My hand stung on the sharp metal and I felt it slice into my skin a bit but I didn't care. As I pulled myself higher and higher, I felt the air become thicker and harder against me. Almost as though it was trying to push me off for being so daring.

My adrenaline was at an all time high rush as it was pumping through my body without stop. My heart beating so loud that I thought I could hear it in my ears! It felt amazing! I could see why the Dauntless did this so often! The feeling of being so close to falling, knowing that if I fell right now, I'd break my legs... if I was lucky. If I fell from the top, I'd snap my neck!

To know that and to keep going. Feeling my life was crossing and standing between such a small chasm that I may die... oh. It felt wonderful. It felt addictive! It felt... It felt...

It was like a drug. Freedom was my drug.

With every straining pull to bring my body to the top. A greater smile grew on my lips.

Up until a hand reached down and grasped onto mine, sending jolts of electricity through my body as I was brought nose to nose with the face of some boy. "Hey, you looked like you could use some help there." He looked down at my hand and I didn't realise till a few minutes later that I had been holding on to the iron with only one hand and had been bellowing with laughter.  
"He's a mad one. A fucking mad, rainbow eyed nerd!" The boy Joffrey growled as he took a spot behind me.  
"Save your breath princess." I smiled patting his back _'accidentally' _too hard, making him fall onto the iron framing. "You're going to need it." I mumbled as I pushed the boy away from me. Though out the corner of my eye, I did take notice of his strongly, lean built body.

Under his tight black shirt, I took notice of formation of abs. His arms were strongly turned... it explained how he had been able to pull me up so easily without having to put much effort or thought into it. His skin was slightly pale though his shaggy brown hair was sprawled back across his forehead. His eyes were a hazelnut brown and look at me as though he was studying me just for my reaction... though he still couldn't keep the smile from forming on his lips after I had so easily pushed that Joffrey kid off from annoying me. Unlike that blond. This Candor... when I looked into his eyes. I saw nothing but honestly.

That's what worried me when he gave me a compliment.

"Here." He took the plaster off his hand and layered it over mine. Giving me a quick smile before I turned away to hide a blush.

The Dauntless let out a shout of cheers, which had almost masked the sound of some kids beneath us who hadn't been able to make the climb.

They were faction-less now.

They weren't my problem.

"Why the fuck are you looking out for him Jojen!"

_Hang on... Jojen? Joffrey?_ I rose an eyebrow remembering one of the books I had read at the beginning of when I had turned sixteen. "Yeah I'm named Joffrey! So what you rainbow eyed nerd!" Joffrey growled.

I noticed the oncoming train slowly coming around the corner behind him as he carried on ranting to my face, (Like I was even still paying attention?). The Dauntless all grinned to each other and smiled as they began sprinting down the edge of the metal. "I know you probably have a whole routine practised, Princess." I said, watching the train beginning to pick up speed. "But right now I really don't have the time chat."

I turned to the boy Jojen and gave a slight wink as I sprinted off. "Thanks for the plaster." I called as he and the boy Joffrey caught on quickly, and began trailing me, eventually catching up with me.

The Dauntless began to pour inside the trains. Laughing excitedly and clapping each other on the backs for a managing to get on.

Eventually it was me just left on the platform with Jojen as we both scrambled to try and grab onto the railing, but saw how quickly we were running out of platform. "Come on!" The Dauntless boy from before called to me, reaching out and grabbing my hand as in turn I grabbed Jojen's. Enjoying the satisfaction of his surprise as I hauled him inside the train with me.

Just in time as the Train began to climb steeply on the rail and the platform ended.

I smiled at the Dauntless boy and fell into a nearby seat on the floor. Panting for my breath and laughing as the adrenaline coursed through my veins relentlessly. "Cheers." I nodded my thanks and watched as he took a seat next to me and Jojen.  
"No problem. You got a name?"  
"No point in telling you yet." I said curtly, not really sure how to handle this. Normally people just gave me a dirty look and tried to stay as far away from me as possible.  
"Oh, so I see the nerd did his research." The Dauntless nodded.  
"Oh. Honey. I've got balls and brains. Enough to know your taunting won't ever work." I matched his grin and he burst out laughing.  
"Damn, I like you kid." He chuckled. "You're like my freaking brother and dad!" He laid his head back against the side of the train and gave that smirk. "My name is Daniel."

I studied him quiet strongly. He had deep crimson hair and soft light eyes. Like my brown one. His eyes were startling bright. The could have been confused for freshly laid wood. He had a lean body like me. "Oh Daniel. Mixing with others again? You know what father would say!"  
"But dad isn't here is here." Daniel grinned as a girl made her way over to us.

Before Daniel had ever told us that she was his twin sister, I could have guessed it. Her hair was a fading blond which had streaks of black moving through at the bottom. It was tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same colour as his thought they were about a hundred times colder and fiercer. Her body was curvy though again, like her brother, she was very toned and strongly built, with the same confidence (and ego) to match, I learnt as the more she talked to us. "Ignore my sister. She just doesn't like talking to others."  
"Well they're not even in our faction yet." She growled as she eyed me and Jojen over with distaste.  
"Well I guess the same could apply to you couldn't it?" I grinned.

I watched Daniel's face light up at the entertainment of someone challenging his sister. "None of us here, belong to Dauntless yet." I closed my eyes and listened to intently to the way the train moved. Listening to each and every click of the carriage. Listening to every bit of the rail which shook under the passing weight of the train... listening to her breath stutter slightly at the indignation of someone challenging her. "We're Dauntless born." She growled. Fixing me with a glare as I opened my eyes. "We were born ready for this... unlike you book worm. You still yet to prove yourself."

With that she turned and stormed away to the front of the carriage.

Daniel burst out into laughter and shook his head at me in disbelief. "You've got a death wish my nameless friend."  
"That or he just has a backbone." Jojen grinned.  
"Well. I guess we're about to test that theory aren't we." Daniel brushed off his leather jeans and blood red shirt. Running a hand through his hair as he aired his jacket. "DAUNTLESS!" He called out, banging a hand loudly against the carriage and being met with a response of fist pumps and banging chorus response.

Now. When I say that I thought I was insane? I became immediately glad.

Because it meant I really would fit right in with the others here.

Daniel grabbed the hand of his sister and laughed as both went leaping out the carriage and across the wide gap. Barely making it on the edge of a nearby roof as the train slowed down to pass the high building. Both siblings didn't even stumble as they kept running and high five each other as they take a stance on the other side of the roof. "You're kidding me?" Jojen dead panned with Joffrey.

Others began chearing and leaping out just as fast until it was just the three of us left in there.

"I'm not being left faction-less!" Joffrey barked defiantly as he went cascading across the gap and gripped tightly onto the edge of the building, before pulling himself up and onto the gravel floor.

"Y-Yeah. No." I stared over at Jojen who seemed to have turned paler than the winter snow. His eyes watched the gap.

We barely had ten seconds before we would be past the jumping point and faction-less.

I could hear them at the other side of the building, already explaining the next task.

I stared slightly fearful as I tried to pull him but he only shook his head.

"Right then. This isn't going to be about you know. You're scared about making the decision for yourself right?" I stated. My own fear going into overdrive as I said the words. _SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND FUCKING JUMP! _My thoughts roared but I just stared into Jojen's eyes.  
"I-I can't make myself jump!" He whispered horrified.  
"Well then, make the decision for me!" I whispered, taking his hands. Why the hell was I doing this?! What was I doing?! Why did I care so much about some boy I had just met? "Because if you don't jump. Then I'm going to end up becoming faction-less with you. You're not deciding about yourself now. You're deciding about me. Some boy, you don't know. Some boy you've never met before. Are you going to let him become faction-less."

Five seconds to jump.

"Or are you going to jump with him."  
"Okay."

In response he simply pulled my head down to his and our lips crashed together before he laced our fingers. "U-uh what? That wasn't part of the plan." I whispered before he pulled me and we both went sprawling into the air.

The sound of tearing was loud as we hit the gravel, rolling over each other again and again, but now his arms were around me the entire time, trying to shield me from hitting my head.

"All you have to do is jump across the edge. So who's going to jump first?" A voice echoed from not far up ahead.

"Oh no. we're not stopping just yet." I grinned as my blue jacket finally gave up, falling into pieced on the ground as I pushed myself off my knees and sprawled myself into a sprint with Jojen not far behind me. Our fingers still faintly laced as I felt my heart beating even faster. _Be brave. Prove yourself! Now is where you make yourself known to them! Right now they only know you as the first transfer! Make an impression! And make it a good one!_

People just turned their heads and stared at me as I went past in a blur. I heard Daniel just laughing and caught a glimpse of him shaking his head with a smile again. "He's just as mad as dad! Eh Jonathan?" He whispered to the man stood at the front.

_Impossible._

Jonathan just stared at me with wide eyes, as did all the others as he watched me throw myself past Jojen and Joffrey, not even looking as I closed my eyes and onto the ledge of the building. Barely stopping to turn and throw my arms out as I fell back and stared up at the sky, dropping through the air. "He's fucking insane!" Joffrey shouted.  
"More like brave." Daniel chuckled.  
"Or just Both." Jonathan said.  
"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST JUMPER!" A brown hair girl shouted furiously at me.  
"HEY!" Jojen shouted as he came not that far behind me following me quickly in my descent to what felt like my death.

On the way down though, all I could think about was the look on my mothers face. I don't know why. I just kept picturing the quick transition I had seen of her during the ceremony. Telling me to be brave... then the horrified look and shock on her face when she had seen I had chosen Dauntless.

But I was more than Brave! I was smart! I knew about the Dauntless! I knew their motto. I knew they expected their soldiers to be brave enough to jump into anything. So here I was! I was jumping. I wouldn't be the first transfer! I'd be the first jumper!

_Or just a fucking idiot who ends up as a splatter on the ground. _My thoughts snidely reminded me.  
_Or that. _I grinned.

But when I hit the net and found myself launched back up into the air over and over as Jojen came to a crashing hit next to me, throwing us back up again as though we were two kids on a trampoline. He yelped and I knew that he had certainly not been expecting a net at the bottom. Maybe some water where he would have found me drowning, but not a net.

When I finally came to a rest I began to laugh... Jojen was breathing and panting for his breath next to me. I rolled against him, still laughing my head off that, that had actually worked. "You're fucking mad!" He whispered and It just set me off into a new row of giggles. "I'm never following you like that again!"  
"Oh, but you know you will." I teased.

As I pulled myself up onto my knees, I fell forward and came face to face with an older looking boy. His hair was deeply brown and curled at every point. With handsome features and dark eyes he rose an eyebrow at me. "You love birds quite finished yet? Who jumped first." He looked between us.  
"Me." I stated and got the full brunt of his surprised look. I guess he had been expecting someone else to have jumped before me.  
"You got a name?" He growled and rose an eyebrow.

Before I opened my mouth, he slammed a hand down over it and stated quite clearly. "Think before you answer."  
"James." I said.

_James. _I thought in my head... It was the only other loving name I had ever come across in my mother's diary.

The name of my father.

"Well James." The man helped me out of the net. "First jumper!" He announced. "James!"

A crowd of cheers erupted around us as I felt hands clapping me on my back.

"What about you." He looked over at Jojen who seemed deep in thought.  
"Thomas." He stated.  
"Well, Thomas. Unless you want to be crushed... I'd move off the net if I was you." The man snickered and Jojen dived out the way as Joffrey came falling from the building, screaming profanities all the way till he hit the net and went bouncing back up.


	4. Man I feel like a Dauntless

**Hi everyone and thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic. Thanks to Ilywn for reviewing! Lol I can probably guess you're really going to enjoy this chapter! =D Hope you have a nice day/night wherever you are! ****Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of extreme violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.****

* * *

It took a while for the others to finally jump down to us... then again. I guess not everyone was as eager to jump from a four storey building into a black hole where they can't see if there was even a net at the bottom to catch them... but oh well.

As that kid Joffrey came over to us, after announcing his name was Jack. He shoved past me and took a leaning up against the stone walls of the cave and tunnel systems that we seemed to be in. We must have gone straight down bellow the sewer levels because everything around us was either hollowed out or still partially man made and smoothed. LED lights were along the stretch of the ceiling, dimly lighting up the coves and tunnel ways around us. "Trying to show off huh, Rainbow Nerd?" He growled before taking a lean away from me.

My fist curled slowly.

I was really getting fed up with this kids attitude. "I guess what they say about you Candor is true. I guess there is no stop filter to stop the process of brain to speech... but then again you'd need a brain in the first place!"  
"You sparkle eyed bastard!" He turned on me and my eyes flared.  
"Hey! Enough you two!"

Thomas shoved in between us both and looked us each in the eyes till Daniel made his way over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We're Dauntless now. We don't fight each other."  
"Damn right little Daniel."  
"It's Rhaegal now!" The red haired boy smirked.

I turned and watched from the corner as Jonathan came forward. He flicked his hair back over his eyes and looked between each of us who had gathered in the tight enclose of the tunnels. He was wearing the normal Dauntless black shirt but now was sporting a claw shard of red beneath it. Like everyone else, who seemed to stand sentient around us, all the clothes style were form fitting. But the dress code seemed to differentiate between a lot of people. Some guys just wore some vests and jeans, some girls wore tank tops or skin tight dresses. Some had piercings but pretty much almost everyone had tattoos or dyed shades of hair. But the one common thin among everyone? Their uniformed boots and the fact they mostly wore complete midnight or inky black.

The brown haired girl from earlier walked over and shoved me and Thomas out the way as she took a dominant stance in front of Jack. Her eyes piercing me with hatred. I could tell that she didn't give a shit about protecting Jack but more of a idea that she would rather beat the shit out of me before he got a chance. But Jonathan just glowered between us. "You chose this faction because you yourself belong in it!" He shouted.

Even I paused as he rose his voice. There was something about the way that he was now. Body tense, his eyes looking at me with something that resembled disappointment... how the fuck could this douche be disappointed in me!? HE BARELY KNEW ME! ""We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace." He stated in a voice that almost sounded like awe at the words.

I just glowered back at him and lent up against the cold stone wall. "Then let me fight that bastard, so I can shut him up." I murmured.  
"Oh training you is going to be a delight isn't it?" Jonathan laughed.  
"Drogon, the kid has spirit! Get over it!"  
"My name is Jonathan!" He barked and turned back down to his little brother who backed away slightly pale at his brother yelling at him... it must have been a first time that he had done that. _Drogon huh? Wow... I guess I'm not the only one who liked those old Game of throne books. _I grinned to myself. "Al'right Dauntless born! You will head down that way with Lukas." He nodded his head at the man who had helped us off the net. "Now get going!"

The girl smirked at me one last time before heading off down the tunnel with Rhaegal, his twin sister and a large portion of the group, leaving about only ten or so of us left... we were the transfers. Those who were seeking freedom and a new life here in this faction. "For those of you who don't know. My name is Jonathan. Normally I work mainly around guard duty on the fence, but for your initiation I will train you. You will be trained separately from the Dauntless born but you will be ranked in the same way."

I could feel the way that Jonathan still kept his eyes steadily on me. Watching me with great depth. "Follow." He stated as he began to head down the long line of tight tunnels. I nodded my head to Thomas as he fell in line next to me so we were shoulder to shoulder. He seemed to be arguing with something inside of himself. Like he wanted to say something but he decided to say against it. "You should know by now what it means to be Dauntless." Jonathan called back to each of us. "The people of Dauntless are in charge of the city's security, protecting its inhabitants from threats within and without as the city's peacekeepers. Our main task is to guard the fence that surrounds the city." Some began to murmur quietly at that. The idea of protecting the fence seemed something worthy of fear. "It is considered a dangerous job, but it is also a necessary one and it seems likely that this is part of the reason no other faction has a disagreement with us. No one else has the courage or ability to do the job. Fear runs in their blood, no matter what faction they belong to. Here. That fear will be eradicated... that's if you are true Dauntless anyway." He grinned coldly as in the dark, his black eyes shined.  
"What do you mean! If we're true Dauntless!" Jack called out.

Jonathan paused and smirked. "You chose us... we never said that we had chosen you. Those who do not meet up to the ranked expectations in each stage of training will be kicked out and will become faction-less."

My heart stopped at that and it must have shown because Thomas curled his fingers around my hand. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" An up roar exploded from among the transfers and I watched some of the Dauntless smirk and grin as they enjoyed their entertainment.  
"We chose Dauntless for a reason."

All fell quiet as they heard my voice. I tried not to raise my gaze but it burned defiantly into Jonathan's eyes. "What did you say?" He said quietly. Obviously surprised that I had been the one to speak up, let alone actually speak reasonably.  
"We chose Dauntless for a reason." I closed my hands into fists and let my own defiance fill me like a ocean as I smirked. "You want us to prove ourselves?"

His eyes became still and his face a mask of emotion.

I stood up straight grinned. "Then watch me do just that!"  
"You certainly have got spirit Kenny-"  
"It's James now." I stated and watched the slightest emotion burst through his face. "And just you wait... I'll be the first transfer to make their way up the Ranks of Dauntless!"

Jonathan said nothing but turned around and led us towards where we would be bunking.

I knew that he knew something about me. There was something he knew about me that he didn't know. It wasn't the fact that I was what he had call, a form of Divergent...

And I wouldn't stop till I figured out what it was.

_**-A couple of days later-**_

After coming into the shoddy room which would be our dormitory; a line of metal beds at an equal distance from each other in a low lit and low ceiling, pillared grey room.A few blankets and flat pillows were thrown over them but I didn't care. I was used to bunking it rough. I would sneak out of home a lot of time or just collapse on the floor in the early hours of the morning whenever I managed to sneak back into my house. However... the toilets... that was something I wasn't used to. No private room to hide in. No self decency... yeah, I guess I would just have to get used to that. "I bet you'll feel just right at home." I would smirk at Jack whenever he would murmur quietly about me.

But burning my clothes from Erudite though?

That was fun.

It felt as though as I was watching the blue material burn away, that my life in that hell hole was turning to ash. That I could finally move on away from it. I could look ahead to what was in front of me.

Which was why I couldn't stop beaming ear to ear when they handed me some rough overalls for training in Dauntless.

The first couple of days like that though in Dauntless weren't so bad. Day one consisted of going into my first case of training. Climbing through the long and jagged tunnels of the Dauntless compound till they came back out to the surface above. Jonathan had reminded us that the main area for training: a great hall of pillared columns, littered with heavy punching bags, targets for throwing knifes and small circles for sparring matches between initiates, something that he had come to call the _pit. _Was where the majority of our training would take place. But I enjoyed the feeling and freedom of the run when we took laps back up above the compound.

The moment when we had climbed a building and I had stood at the top, staring across the city as my Dauntless training clothes caught in the breeze. The sun shining brightly over my face. The feeling had almost been completely euphoric.

I was Dauntless... I was always meant to have been Dauntless. I had found my place.

Now I just had to make sure I earned it.

Seeing for the first time the ranking board which would be my lifeline into staying in Dauntless... already I was ranked as the last name on the board. _That won't last like that for long. _Thomas and my thoughts would keep reminding me. I still had made that promise. I was going to become one of the best Dauntless soldiers around if it killed me. I had something to prove... and I wasn't going to come last to anyone else!

So for the first full day I pushed my body to it's limits. Climbing more, running faster. Punching harder than anyone else. Doing everything to make sure that I was hitting my limits and running head first into the brick wall which was those limitations!

It was only when I came to my first fight that I began to realise the situation I had got myself into and just how far I really had to go.

Because I lost... my first fight, everyone had expected the first jumper, the insane boy, the first transfer. The one who had become a talk of gossip and whispers among the Dauntless... everyone expected me to surprise them. But no. I came crashing down in a battered heap. Jack had simply smashed me onto the ground, knocking the wind out of me with a jab to the throat and a punch to the face... and kept kicking till they had saw blood pouring out of my nose and face and Thomas stepped in.

That had been day two.

I groaned as I woke up on the third day staring up at the face of Thomas as he held an ice pack over my swollen eye. "Oh for god's sake." I murmured and sat up with him helping me slowly. "You didn't miss much. We did a small jog around the train tracks. Jonathan got called back for some reason, so they told us to go and take a look around the faction, to get used to it... but not too much since half of us won't even be here within a week's time." He said the last bit softly but I didn't see what he was worried about! Thomas was ranked number five on the score board!  
"So you came to check up on little old me." I snorted shaking my head and propping myself up on my elbows.

We two seemed to have become our own small pack since training had started. Helping each other when we reached the brick wall in our heads. Pulling each other over ledges. Caring for each other when our bodies were hurt. I had pretty much spent the first day trying to fix up his hands after they had taken a beating and been almost scratched to pieces by him, grasping onto sharp gravel points on a crumbling building ledge. "How is the rank board looking." I whispered quietly, even though we were pretty much the only ones in the room. The rest were probably out, already looking around the faction.  
"You're... border line." He sighed and I groaned falling back onto my pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "Jack has been going around, saying stuff."  
"Let him." I paused as inside my head I was already remembering the crazed look in his furious eyes as he had stamped on my chest over and over till I had felt like I was choking on my own blood.  
"I just don't understand you." Thomas shook his head. "You're Erudite! You could have won that fight easily!"  
"Was Erudite." I corrected him, not daring to meet his gaze as my eyes felt like they were trying to burn a hole into the grey stone above us.  
"You're smart enough to spot his weaknesses! But you're too stubborn to put what you know into practice! You have an advantage not many others around here do! Use that intelligence! Because otherwise you're going to be faction-less. And then where would that promise be. All that bravery... that strength. That courage which could really be used around here." He said bluntly and I sat up sighing.

A moment passed of silence between us. "Come on." He finally said.

I rose a questioning eyebrow but he just grabbed my hand and pulled my aching body up into standing next to him. "We've been given a decent amount of points to spend on clothes and other such stuff." He looked me up and down. "And between those bloody clothes you got there, and the way you look. I think it's time we show the others around here what a true Dauntless you are."  
"You're one to talk." I smirked.  
"Oh shut up and let's get going." He laughed patting my back.

_**-Break-**_

It took a while to figure out where we was actually going... but that's what it was like around Dauntless sometimes. You hoped you picked the right tunnel and then hoped some more that you didn't end up falling into some deep chasm. But we didn't mind the long walk. It just gave us some time to talk to each other. After all, we were still in a lot of ways getting to know one another. I had learnt that Thomas had knew all along that he had wanted to come to Dauntless... though he never talked about what happened during his aptitude test. Something I was glad of, because I still remembered Jonathan's warning as clear as day. But what worried me more?

Was when our hands would brush and I would feel my chest tighten as he would toy our fingers, tapping against one another.

What I didn't understand... was why him?

"Oh this must be it." He said.  
"Huh? Oh... yeah." I frowned slightly coming out my thoughts as we came across an uneven cliff terrain. Different levels leading down into the darkness bellow but each having hollowed out cave sections where people were lines up... how to describe it?

Like the most cool shoddy market I had ever seen.

The whole bunch of the areas were lit in a soft and low blood crimson neon lighting, making people's features stand out cold and black. "So what do you think." Thomas asked quietly as we surveyed the scene beneath us. "Looks like not many people come around here... The others must be eating."

But my eyes had already locked onto something.

He started to lead the way but I just took front as I kept my gaze locked down at one section. "James?" Thomas wondered, flicking his hair out of his eyes while I simply just led down the steep cliff like path towards where some people were milling around looking at sheets of glass. A line was forming towards a small blocked off square area. "Uh James?" Thomas wondered as he followed me.

"Hey watch out there kid!"

I stumbled back after walking into a man who looked down at me with an amused look. "So this is James huh?" He laughed.  
"What's it too you." I frowned and stared up at him. I didn't know what to expect, because while Thomas had fallen quiet behind me and paled drastically, I just looked up at the black haired man as though I didn't give a crap. The man was pale with startling emerald eyes. They were cold and calculating as they looked over me. His hair was cut short on the top and sides though it dipped back towards his neck. He wore a long trench black coat and regulation training gear.  
"Hey!"

I looked over to see Jonathan running towards us, trying to catch up with the man. "Uh, hey look-"  
"Sir." Thomas whispered. "Let me apologise for my friend!"  
"Hey! He should have looked where he was going too!" I frowned back over at my friend who's eyes widened and he shook his head subtly in warning. _What was the big deal? _  
"Is this the boy you were telling me about?" The man stated and Jonathan who looked just as pale as Thomas, looked between the two of us. But I was too busy studying the man's face. His sharp jaw line. The way his face was sculpted. His over muscled body... something about him seemed familiar... vaguely familiar. But from where?  
"Yes D-" He stopped himself quickly as the man shot him a dark look. "Yes sir." Jonathan corrected himself. "This is the transfer from Erudite, James. And his boyfriend Thomas."  
"Whoa, whoa!" I raised my hands up with Thomas as both of us looked between each other. "We're not... he doesn't... he's not."  
"It's okay." The man laughed and shook his head. "I understand, what you get up to in your own time is your business right?" Though his eyes suddenly locked critically on Thomas as though he was evaluating the boy's worth to me. How he stood and held himself.

I found myself taking a defensive step in front of the boy. "Well, whoever the fuck you are. If that is all."  
"James!" Thomas hissed in my ear and even Jonathan stared with wide scowling eyes t me.  
"Damn, you really have got spirit." The man chuckled, nearly doubling over with laughter. "But you're going to need more than just spirit to get ahead in Dauntless boy." He followed my gaze as my eyes locked on a glass sheet which was being suspended with a bunch of others. To be honest I had been paying more attention to the long line which had been growing ever since the man had started talking to me. "Getting a tattoo I see?" He rose an eyebrow and looked back at me. "Your first?"  
"Yeah." I nodded. "But I guess, there's no point-"  
"Yeah the lines for these things are always a pain." He nodded then paused as something occurred to him. "See one you like?"

I nodded and he followed my gaze again to the dragon tattoo which resided on a dusty piece of glass, discarded in the corner.

The man and Jonathan exchanged a look and suppressed smile... like they knew something that I didn't.

"How about one on the house." The man said and pointed over to one of the empty booths around the corner of the cramped spaces. "Come on."  
"Sir?" Jonathan frowned slightly.  
"James?" Thomas looked between me and the man as though all of a sudden he was fearful for my life or something.  
"Don't worry." We both said to our companion, before staring at each other for a second.

Others began to bark and have a go at me for cutting in front until they saw the man give them a cold and impassive look. Suddenly their whispers turned to awe and quiet worried hush. "The man grabbed the glass and led me through to the booth where, something that looked strangely enough like the chair I had taken my aptitude test on, was centred around a small work station. "Thought about where you want it?" He asked but I was already shrugging my shirt and jacket off, throwing it to the side without a care.

The man examined the glass for a moment before turning back to give me a serious look. "How would you like something that stands out a little bit more. You like dragons... so how about something a little more... unique. Something more personal to you. A design no one else will have."

I did like the sound of that... but did I really trust this guy?

"Go ahead." I shrugged and he pointed for me to lay on my front as he made the chair completely flat so I could get comfortable on it as I laid to rest. But I couldn't get out of my head, the look that people had given him but a few minutes before. The way they had looked at him... almost something that I dare compare to fear? They were scared of him. "Why are they?" I asked bluntly, scolding myself for sound like a Candor, being so frontal with him.  
"Why what? Look like I was about to impale them?" He grinned.  
"What, is it normal to be scared of _tattoo artists_?" I smirked and watched as he chuckled again, drawing something out onto a touch screen of glass before grabbing a large line of a blue pad.

I shivered slightly as I felt him lay it too rest on the complete of my back, from the top of my shoulder blades to just bellow the waist band of my training trousers, but I shrugged them down slightly so that it came to rest on my waist. "Well, they should be scared of a tattoo artist, one wrong movement and we can mark their bodies for life." He joked.  
"A Dauntless with a sense of humour. Bloody hell." I rolled my eyes.  
"You're one to talk."

He paused for a moment before a warm burning heat came from the pad and I closed my eyes, taking a slow and drawn out breath as I felt the pad branding the black ink and tattoo into my skin expertly. "Okay, seriously. Why the hell are they so scared of you." I asked as he was carefully adjusting whatever tattoo he had just set to be on me.  
"Because. Though I'm pretty sure you haven't noticed. My name is Hydra." He said in that deep growling voice. "I'm the head of Dauntless."

And all of a sudden I realised why Thomas had been so scared and had wanted me to shut up... because I was pretty much screaming at myself that I was an idiot in my head anyway. "Now where's that spirit gone." He laughed but I just scowled. "Don't worry kid. I like seeing the strong back bone in our new recruits. It's just surprising to see such defiance in an Erudite like yourself."  
"Well I'm not Erudite." I whispered. "I'm Dauntless."  
"Right answer."

He pulled out what smell like some weird liquid and I watched as he ground charcoal pieces of colouring together. "So are you here for the complete works. Or are you still going to walk around like some little nerd?" He grinned.  
"What does the works mean?"  
"Hair dye, piercing, and tattoo."

Hair dye? The one thing that my mother had always detested the thought of me doing. The one thing that she never would have ever wanted to see me do... but then again. What the fuck did I care about for her thinking how I looked. She had looked pretty good herself, up to the point she had revealed how she had lied about being okay with my choice to leave Erudite.

"Go ahead." I just rolled my eyes and let him go to work, putting the black liquid among certain pieces of my hair in patches, but leaving some it in my normal blond state. "Hang on... if you're the leader, how come you're doing all this for me? An initiate! Shouldn't you be with the other Dauntless or something!"  
"You're a future Dauntless." He stated and pulled out an array of certain metal pieces, while his hands kept working over the image of the tattoo. "Plus, I may as well get to see the future self proclaimed best Dauntless soldier."  
"I won't stay border line for long." I growled.

He held up a silver and black dragon earring which he demonstrated his own for. The tail of the long serpent like body curved around the outside of the ear before curling around the ear hole. At the top the dragon head with small onyx eyes seemed to almost stare at me. It's wings acting like a shield around the skin. "I can't afford all this. I haven't got many points-"  
"I told you kid. This is on the house. And don't expect a kindness like this again." He stated to make sure I understood how clear and a one time thing like this would work. "After this, you get back out there and you prove yourself. You don't let anyone beat you in a fight. You train till your hands bleed. You get a gun and don't stop till you have every bullet in a round, pierced through the chest or face of a training dummy. You prove that you have been worth my time today?" Using that tone I instantly understood why he was leader. His body language inspired strength. His eyes were hard and full of cold bravery. He was calm. Collected. He was the definition of a Dauntless.

But I still couldn't figure out why he looked so god damn familiar!

I winced slightly as the dragon earring stabbed through the skin and locked itself into place as another layer on my skin. Just as the strange stuff in my hair set and was washed out, like with the burning of my tattoo stopped. "Okay kid. You ready to take a look at a Dauntless?" He asked and I stood up slowly. Catching the clothes he tossed me.

"Get dressed then come out and we'll see just if that boy still thinks you're not going to be his boyfriend or not.  
"What?!"  
This guy was acting less like how I expected a Dauntless leader to act, and more like my mother!

Hang on...

I frowned and watched him pause before he left. "Why the fascination with dragons by the way?" He asked and I paused as I thought the answer over in my head.  
"Dragon's don't ever go down without a fight." I stated.  
"That could be said for any creature." He returned just as quickly in a toneless voice.  
"My mother always hated it as a kid when I read about dragons. She detested me reading any book about them that even had a picture like them. Even in school she told the teachers that they weren't allowed to give any novel to us, or allow us to read text to read with any context of them in..."  
"But you still like them anyway."  
"A dragon is a primal force. A force of nature which only the strongest would be able to put down. They're easy to kill while they're young... but once they're grown and trained? Only the best can put them down... I'd like to see who's good enough to put me down."

Hydra only grinned. "Get to training. If you don't pass that border, or I find out that some little runt beats you in a fight again... I'll throw you to the faction-less my self. Understand?"  
"Yes sir."

He nodded and left.

But just after I pulled my boots on and skin tight leather jeans which fit around my frame, but still allowed a lot of extra movement from the synthetic material. I had to question one thing.

How did he know about the fact Joffrey had beat me in a fight?!

_**-Break-**_

"James?" I heard Thomas calling as he came around the corner of the booth. "James! You in here? I saw him leave. I'm just checking that you're okay-"

I smirked when I heard him fall silent.

I slowly turned and let my new fringe fall over my right eye as I saw him taking in the shape of my reflection which the mirror showed to the side.

I could see his eyes locked on it refusing, to move.

I smirked but didn't let him know that I had heard him as I was still too busy checking out my new tattoo and hair colour.

My hair was now an even mesh of bright gold and ink black patches. The colour combed in stretches across my head to the fringe with was a vortex and swirl of the light gold and dark colour. It brought out the startling difference in my eyes all the more and I couldn't help but admire just how much I truly did like it. I had never really thought I'd like it this much.

The dragon earring glinted in the light as the silver and black allow seemed to writhe and move. It fitted like just a smaller piece of what was inside of me. A natural extension.

Then there was the tattoo.

One of the most detailed artistic pieces I had ever seen. Even among the Erudite history books, where we had studied the artists of the past. Hundreds of years before there had even been a war. But I loved it.

It took up mostly the entirety of my back.

Two large black folded wings which could have been confused for real life ones. Detailed in every single possible shade as they were pointed and in line on either side of my spine. The main two scaled wings looking as though they were bursting from a scar which was mingled with bone. Both wings curved delicately down towards my lower waist while the dead centre point on my spine, sat between both perfect shades and almost, moving looking, graceful extensions, was the symbol of Dauntless.

Dragon wings. The most beautiful and grace I had ever seen.

But I still smirked as I looked at the picture which was Thomas' face as he stared at me with an open mouth.

I pulled the new sleeveless shirt that Hydra had given me over my head.

It was like a vest in some ways, the material was as skin tight and form fitting as was any other bits of my uniform. It's colour was pitch black but the whole back of it was made up of two connecting strips which would form a giant _'X' _over my back, it was brilliant.

But I still studied it, admiring my beautiful artistic tattoo and the way I looked in the new clothes. The way that the material of the jeans resembled the texture of leather. The way my body was slimmer than I even thought possible as I admired the slim face.

I tucked a lock of my short sided hair over my ear to give the earring a better view before I pulled on the last too articles of clothing. Boots, far heavier than any normal training gear I had been given before by Jonathan, and a black padded jacket that had short sleeves. There was nothing that resembled the scared, loud Erudite boy any more.

This was the soldier of the Dauntless faction.

The soldier who was going to push himself to the top of the leagues.

"Okay, let's go." I said casually, walking past Thomas, trying to keep my body language casual as I tried to keep the heavy weight look as though they were normal. I only winked and carried on walking. I was Dauntless. I was a soldier. I was the Dragon that my mother had always feared I would become.

And now. I just had to go and prove it to the others.


	5. Getting back into the game

**Hi everyone and thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic. Thanks to Ilywn and girlluvsblondie for reviewing! Hope you have a nice day/night wherever you are! ****Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of extreme violence and ratings **will** be turned up at a later time.****

* * *

"GET MOVING!" A voice bellowed.

"Heh?"  
"Kenny? You was doing it again."

I did a double take on myself as I caught my breath, baring my senses back together again as to where I was.

I slowly looked over as Thomas was stood exceedingly close to me, an arm sneaked around my waist to make it look like I was actually even still stood up.

That's right...

We were all stood underneath the blazing lights of the room. Well. Great hall would be a more accurate description of where I was right now. It seemed to have no beginning and no end, endless lines of massive and giant pillars which held up an underground roof. Though sunlight was flooding into every corner, casting long shadows under the lengths of the centre running down the room. The great length of the fighting ring; a raised concrete square in the middle, was lit up by LED lighting.

I still couldn't believe this was the place which I counted as my home.

Kenny's eyes were locked ahead of him on the arena as more people were fighting, again and again. Even those who had been knocked out cold were just hefted onto the sidelines and given sixty seconds before put back into their own arena again with someone else. There would be no rest. No hesitation, and above all else. No breaks... unless you counted the sound of bones snapping when a fight was put together with two grudging people.

I had blinked a few last times and realised that I was still staring at Thomas, begrudgingly my own face having exploded into a bright blush as I stared deeper at him. He looked so strong and solitary. His warm puppy dog brown eyes regarded me with a comforting and soft fondness. A gaze I was so not used to being on the end of. It made me feel nervous to be regarded like that. I was used to being hated. To being the one that people despised. I was the one that people loathed, not cared for!

But then there was just the way that he looks at me with those eyes. That soft gaze of care and affection, mingled with amusement as he smiled at me. I just couldn't understand! Why would _he _look at me like that. He was so kind and strong willed... why would-  
_What the hell...? _I frowned, getting annoyed that I was even beginning to think like this. What the hell did I care if Thomas thought about me or smiled at me. Who would give a crap about that?!

"Get the hell off me!" I hissed quietly, barely noticing how my earring glinted darkly in the light as... I had heard Thomas describe in his sleep anyway, 'my heavenly beautiful eyes', bore into the boy. "I can do it myself!" I growled.

I tried to unwind Thomas' hand from his waist and stumbled away.

I realised quickly just how much so Thomas had been really helping me stand up. Exhaustion was burning through every ounce of my bones and exploding in an inferno through my muscles. My breath was ragged and my fingers betraying me as they made a soft cracking chorus as they curled delicately into a stubborn fist. I had been pushing my own limit quite a lot lately. Pushing my body further and further. Ignoring the rules of pain, ignoring the physical capabilities which came with having to be broken.

After all. You sometimes had to obliterate something before you could rebuild it.

And I had to be broken so that I could be reborn a full Dauntless.

Thomas stared at me with worried eyes as I would double forward, still catching my breath. His hair was slick with sweat as he wore some tight fitted black shorts and a tank top which curved very tightly around his beautifully defined body. His abs were ever so slightly showing against the material with his strong chest. Unlike me, he hadn't taken to the option of redefining his image. Though he had taken the opportunity like I had to change his name, he seemed pretty keen on keeping his physical appearance the same.

"Aw, does rainbow eye need a break? Who did he lose to this time?" Announced a new voice which grated onto my nerves instantly the moment it passed into my ears. "Hang on... what the fuck? Where is he?"

Jack smirked as he slowly walked in. His eyes glinting though now a frown was fully blown across his face. His gaze blinked throughout the long length of the hall trying to focus and locate on his target... so to say, me.

_That fucker... he thinks that because he has won one fight, he's better than me!?"  
_"Thomas... pass me those contact lenses quickly." I hissed quietly and barely made a movement as the boy did as I said.

Flipping open a small spherical case, I placed the two contacts, concave side in first onto my eyes and blinked a few times to settle them. I adjusted my shirt so that the tattoo on my back was hidden, while running a hand through the now ice cold platinum colour spikes of my hair which sparkled like moonlight against the black midnight streaks which accompanied them. Now with the winter frozen plate colour of my eyes which were an azure turquoise, I could understand why Jack couldn't recognise me.

My own mother wouldn't recognise me right now.

Clicking my knuckles and tilted my head so that the satisfying noise echoed out from my bones to those around me, I rolled my short sleeve back onto my shoulder, while my shorts were barely reaching down to my knees. My lean legs kept getting Thomas' glance as I slowly and carefully crossed them over. Leaning back against the pillar with a calm and impassive look, but my eyes having a tone behind the mask as they bore into Jack dangerously making the other boy flinch.

"What the fuck are you looking at ice boy?" Jack barked.

I smirked inwardly.

Immediately changing the tone of my voice to the silky power that I had learnt that my mother's used to have when I was younger, I purred on each word. Staring at him with absolutely frozen cold eyes. "My next victory." I slowly began to walk over to fix the only part of the act which I would have trouble with.

I would normally never go within a hundred miles of him.

And he knew it too.

I kept my face calm till I was stood directly in front of him, watching how his eyes was sweeping over my now peachy skin coloured face. His eyes evaluating the spikes of hair and their vortex of ice cold silver and midnight darkness black. His breathing had picked up slightly and his cheeks were dusted ever so slightly crimson, confirming something I had been thinking about now for a couple of days.

It took every fibre of my being not to punch him square in the face, right there and then.

Instead I crooked one finger under his chin and pulled him forward slowly. My disguised eyes glistened as I tilted his head and mine under the light so that mine were like glittering diamonds. The red across his face became more deeper and prominent.

For a moment I kept us like that. Me a hairs width away from kissing him. My eyes peering into his soul as I watched his mind become cloudier with each and every second. Apparently I had not only surprised him with my disguised voice but also Thomas as well who watched the scene unfolding with wide eyes. But still my eyes were locked on Jack as I waited a couple more seconds.

I leaned in keeping the tiniest distance between us till my lips almost caressed his ear. My voice rushing into him and filling him like a hypnotic and deadly virus. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his blush painted around to his ears, making him look like he was turning glowing pink. "In which ever... and whatever way or form." I bit my lip for a moment teasingly, letting a soft brush of my breath rush over his ear.

My hand slowly reached out and glanced along the side of his ribs.

I felt and ever so small flinch and immediately I whispered. "Master."

I stepped back slowly and watched as Jack's face was far brighter and far more pink than anything I could have hoped or accomplished if I had planned it out ahead of time.

I kept watch out the corner of my eye, noticing his eyes were wide and he took a strong gulp. His eyes following all my movements as I walked back over to the pillar and he tried to regain his senses.

But he wouldn't.

Thomas had a slight frown in his eyes as I took my pose back next to him. "What the hell was all that about?!" He said quietly, his eyes now glaring at me.

I felt a slight pain in my chest for some reason and felt my heartbeat judder for a second or two, but I kept my calm poker face and spoke under my breath when I was sure that Jack wasn't looking towards me. "Physically fighting is only fifty percent of the battle. That should have knocked him off balance slightly with his focus."  
"Flirting with him!" Thomas growled.  
"What has got into you." I glared back, resting one arm behind my head and letting the inward breeze rush over me as Jack glanced over at me. My fingers danced over the exposed skin as the wind rushed up my shirt slightly, exposing my toned abdomen. His face was turning brighter and brighter till he had to turn his head away.

I smirked inwardly.

Thomas glowered deeply at Jack.

I let my other hand fall limp at my side, trying to keep the grin off my face. "I got what I needed." I slowly lent over and brushed my fingers over Thomas', "I'll be right back."

I slowly walked up the stone cracked steps to take the centre of the ring. My bones and muscles still burnt with pain but at least with the small rest break and my growing confidence, I felt more ready than I was a few minutes ago.

But now even I was slightly distracted. What the hell was with Thomas? What was his problem?

_Focus you idiot. Remember your promise and your deal. If you lose this fight, then you're out in the cold! Get your head together!  
_And that reminder was all I needed as I looked over at Jack.

I half lidded my eyes lustfully and tilted my head back. "Come here." I purred and watched as his shorts became tighter. _Hook. Line. Sinker. _My thoughts chuckled coldly with joy. Jack's breathing had picked up slightly and Thomas had turned his body away from me completely now. Only watching us out the corner of his eye.

Jack came up the steps slowly, his eyes locked on me and unmoving. His body was trembling slightly and I took notice of the way that he lead with his right leg. His left leg slowly coming next though he lent his weight against the first more.

I let my hand rest on my abdomen and his gaze wondered directly to the exposed skin, instead of my eyes which were at work.

Eventually he took a stance in front of me, a nervous smile playing across his mouth as he looked me over. "Are you sure you want to be doing this?" He grinned and I feigned a slight tremble though I smiled cheekily, making myself feel sick at the notion I was giving this bastard any form of attention.  
"I do wonder, just how much stamina you have." I teased, watching his pupils dilate and go full blown wide with lust.

A few people let off wolf whistles and Jack's short seemed to speak more than he did.

"I'll make sure to take it easy on you."  
"Don't worry." I said in my teasing tone as he came forward. "I'm very durable-"

The moment his hand came out to touch me, I grabbed his wrist roughly and flipped him over my shoulder slamming harshly onto the ground. "And I like to play rough."  
"What the fuck!"

He scrambled to his feet but the moment he made it back up, I slammed my foot into the back of his left leg, just behind his knee making him scream out painfully. I could tell by the faces of the others around me that they were just as surprised as he was at this sudden change.

Only Thomas was now turned around and staring at the ring with sparkling eyes and compressed smile.

I kept one foot on the back of Joffrey's knee and lent forward to whisper in his ear as he screamed in agony. "Nice try princess. But I'm not the same boy who first came to Dauntless."  
"What?!"

But to answer him I simply struck my fist quickly into the side of his ribs.

His body became rigidfor a second as I landed a serious of quick striking punches over various other areas of his body while he was stunned: his shoulders, the back of the knees, his spine, and neck.

I stepped back slowly and watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped forward against the ground. Unmoving but still completely in pain.

I smirked and before turning back, I heard the loud shouts and groans of sympathy as I planted a kick between Jack's legs with a glower painted across my face. "Fuck you." I snarled, before turning and walking off the square and heading down the steps.

I barely noticed that Jonathan or Hydra had been watching me till they moved out the shadows and walked calmly down the corridor.

For a moment I almost thought I saw pride painted across the leader's dark eyes before he moved away and vanished like the rest.

I decided I would think about that later, but right now I had a Thomas who was looking at me as though I had dropped out the sky, though his eyes sparkled brightly for a moment and his whole body language screamed out how happy he was, though the boy did a poor job of trying to hide it. "That was- You just- He didn't even get the chance to-"  
"What's with you? You barely-"

I froze as his arms wrapped around my waist and instantly he pulled me in, crashing his lips to mine.

My eyes slammed shut as though they were acting by themselves and I fell into a crashing blackness of complete bliss and relaxation. The only thing I could feel was his mouth against mine, the rest of the room shut out completely. I could only feel the way that he held me. The smile on his lips as he kissed me and his tongue ducked into my mouth, circling mine as it dominated the kiss.

As we broke for air and both of us gasped, my ear twitched at the clapping and loud whistles. "About fucking time!" I heard one voice shout.

I turned my head slowly, not putting up a fight or breaking away from the comforting hold which were Thomas' arms as I stared up towards a certain red haired boy I had met upon initiation. "Rhaegal?" I called out but the boy ducked away with an impish grin as some guards on the far distance bellowed at him to get back going.

Word would quickly spread now.

I pushed Thomas away and watched as his face became painted with worry. "Nice kiss." I whispered, turning my face away from his as he beamed brightly, but I said no more. My shoulders were tensed and I felt something within myself stirring violently as now people were still looking over at us both. My heart hammered against my ribs and I pushed myself up against the cool of the pillar rock to try and calm the fire which felt like it was raking over my body.

I felt like I was pushed under a spot light for everybody to study.

"What the fuck-" A gasp escaped with a splutter of coughing.

I glanced over again back to Jack as he seemed to be regaining control over his body again. Thomas however was staring at me incredulously in awe as though he still couldn't believe what I had just done. "How the hell did you do that?" He beamed. He didn't make a move to wrap an arm around me again, but instead just hovered next to me. I could tell he wanted to reach out and hold me again but right there in front of everyone, I didn't want to. It didn't belong to any of them, getting to see something like that.

I had trouble thinking that something that felt so blatantly good, could even belong to me.

Thomas nudged me slightly and I saw that he and some others were waiting to hear. Him still astounded, while the others were looking for a quick bit of information, figuring out how I knew to fight so they could use it against me later when and if we were forced to fight. "I've been thinking for a while now, that I noticed Jack seemed to never gravitate towards many of the girls around here. While many of the guy transfers had been taking peeks in the showers-"

Many of the girls turned around at that with glowered deeply etched through their faces at the other boys who backed up, shooting me glares as though I had let out some real big secret.

But by the way they had been heavily stroking themselves and moaning afterwards, it wouldn't have taken an Erudite to figure out what they were doing.

"I wondered why Jack seemed to only do that after me and you had finished showering." My eyes burned holes into Jack's face as his cheeks exploded out bright red.  
"But I've never even fucking seen you before today!"  
"So I knew that since he hadn't been able to _relieve _himself as much due to him wanting to keep up appearances. By which." I looked around indicating to the others. "No one gives a fuck who you like or don't. You kidding me? Half of these have slept with each other and tried out stuff in the last week!" I exclaimed. "I just called them all sluts basically didn't I?" I said quietly and Thomas nodded.

I simply shrugged, earning a muttered chorus of; _"Fucking dick." _From most people. "I knew that the distraction of someone he found attraction... thanks by the way I guess."  
"Fuck you!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Obviously you'd like that." I shrugged, earning a chorus of laughter of him as I smirked. "He was distracted which meant that he didn't notice what else I was doing. When I touched his side, he flinched and I knew that he hadn't had time to heal from where I punched and kicked him in the ribs from our last fight. Then finally when he was walking onto the ring I noticed that he was limping ever so slightly. I took out his bad leg and then punched him in the ribs to stun him, at which time I then attacked the sensitive points of his nerve system." I smiled timidly as the others looked at me incredulously. "It's like you said Thomas. I had an advantage that most others here don't. I spent years learning about the nerve system and the body... in Erudite."

Others who still hadn't recognised me, let their jaws drop to the ground.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Jack shouted.

I took out my contact lenses and looked directly into his eyes. "You fucking rainbow eyed nerd!" He screamed.  
"See you at knife throwing practice in a couple of hours." I grinned.

I turned on the spot and began to walk away, as I did I slowly took my shirt off and flung it over my shoulder.

I could feel the heavy silence and feel their gazes roam over my back as they stared at the tattoo. "See you in the showers. Jacky." I teased and heard his screams of rage as he punched the floor.  
"YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! I PROMISE YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE NICE AND SAFE!? WELL I KNOW YOUR LITTLE SECRET!"

I walked away not even turning my head to look over my shoulder.

I could always tell when someone was lying or not. I could tell by their tone.

His threat and his tone... were completely honest.

He wasn't lying.


End file.
